hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucid Adventure
Lucid Adventure is a is a world that connects to the consciousness of the players. Originally, it was believed to be a virtual reality world that had been created by the technology of GigaEpisode 4 but it was later revealed to be in fact a 'real' world created by The God's Toy. Overview Virtual Reality Game, 'Lucid Adventure' is a game that can be played in your dreams and because it is a limitless sandbox game that is basically a second world, it has managed to amass a huge following.Episode 12 The game has grown so much that it is impacting the real world . The In-Game Rankers became so popular that they shoot commercials like celebrities. Not only that, there are more jobs increasing depending on how capable you are in the game. Victory and success in the game equal the wealth and honor in real life.Episode 109 Around 3 years ago, there were about 10 million Logins in Lucid Adventure. By the time the of the PvP Round in The Combat Tournament, it was more difficult to find someone who doesn't play Lucid Adventure than someone who does. Background Creation Over 3 years ago, Lucid Adventure was created when The Witch fused the information inside Roy Han's head with The God's Toy. During this fusion, Zero was created to act as a moderator of Roy Han's World.Episode 77 She was mere tool to used to help create the world that Roy Han had envisioned.Episode 108 Roy Han logged on to a network to absorb more data to fill in the blanks in his head but there was a limit for him as he was only a human and not a God. To realize the world he envisioned along with every object and every order in it, he had to gather information from all over the place such as the internet and the memories inside other peoples dreams. Lucid Adventure was successfully created. Both Roy Han and Zero are became the cores of Lucid Adventure and if either of them were destroyed, it would lead to Lucid Adventure's eventual collapse. The cores of Lucid Adventure were stored in their heads. At some point during the creation of Lucid Adventure, The God's were created by Roy Han and also aided him in creating the world.Episode 41 'God' vs Zero In the process of researching the Real World to assist Roy Han in creating Lucid Adventure, Zero changed. Whatever she saw during her research completely changed her personality and the 'God' that was used a tool was no more. She wanted to destroy Lucid Adventure to prevent it from being corrupted by the players. ' Core']] She challenged God but was easily defeated. She then revealed that she wanted to destroy both their cores. She stabbed herself in the chest and spread a curse through her body to destroy her core and tried spreading the curse in God's Body through his hand. As the curse spread through both their bodies, Lucid Adventure began to crumble. Roy Han successfully prevented the curse from spreading to his own core by cutting off his own hand. He then used Lacerate to severe Zero's head from her body to prevent the curse from spreading to the core stored in her head and used God's skill to save her head but by then it was too late, Zero's Core had been infected and destroyed. Roy Han was fated to die slowly and painfully along with Lucid Adventure. Roy Han couldn't kill Zero who possessed half of his core but he needed another core to stabilise the world. He ended up using a core made out of the dreams of many to stabilise Lucid Adventure. Lucid Adventure became an incomplete world that was no longer his alone but depended on the dreams of others to exist. Product Launch Prior to the official launch of Lucid Adventure, a Closed Beta was made available to 10 players for an unspecified time.Episode 56 The details of the beta testing have yet to be revealed but as soon as the beta testing phase was over, Roy Han invited his family to test the 'game' for an unspecified amount of time.Episode 104 After an unknown period of time had elapsed, Lucid Adventure was open to the public. System The 'game' operates similar to most MMORPGs with a level system and eventual skill and item mastery with some limits placed on it. The entire world is maintained by the core in Roy Han's player character's (sword Master's/God's) head, the unstable core in Zero's retained head and the core created by the dreams of the players to stabilise the world. The more people that log into Lucid Adventure, the more stable the world becomes. Game Settings Although most of the general public believe it is a 'fake' world created by the technology of Giga, Lucid Adventure is in fact a real world which is why most players are shocked by the 'realism' of the 'game'. Food Food can be eaten in Lucid AdventureEpisode 2 The food tastes identical that of the Real World.Episode 76 It has not been made clear if players need to eat but players can get tired in the game from over exertion and need to rest. It is not clear if players have to use the bathroom as well but players can feel 'full' after eating.Episode 99 Sleep It possible for players to fall asleep within it.Episode 74 Mature Content In Lucid Adventure, it is not clear if there are censors on players in terms of mature content, such as sexual intercourse but there probably aren't any as there are no restrictions on nudityEpisode 1Episode 97 and players are allowed to curse. Time Setting An hour in the Real World is seven hours in Lucid AdventureEpisode 18 which means that a year in the Real World is 7 years in Lucid Adventure time. Tactile Sensitivity Setting Pain in the game is set by the players Tactile Sensitivity (촉각 감도, ''choggag gamdo) Setting. The more you increase this setting, the more vivid the pain sensation is and is identical to the pain in the real world.Episode 19 When a player is killed, the pain is transferred to reality such as when Hardcore Leveling Warrior's head was bitten off by the Zombie Dragon. Certain items transfer the pain felt in the game to The Real World regardless of the sensitivity setting such as The Ruler's Hammer.Episode 112 Injuries are similar to that of the real world and there is blood when a player gets injured and body parts can be severed. Gameplay Initiation Logging in to Lucid Adventure requires a Lucid Adventure App which can be purchased from Giga Game, the 'official' creators of Lucid Adventure. To Log into Lucid Adventure, the player needs to plug a set of ear phones into the app while in a comfortable position, which usually involves the player lying on their back in a sleeping position. They then close their eyes and the ear piece makes a "Doo-Doo-Doo" sound and then the players consciousness is transferred into Lucid Adventure. Character Creation The first time a players consciousness is transferred to Lucid Adventure, their account is verified and their body is created. The starting point is decided at random an it seems the players can even start at 300 feet above the ground before falling into the ground.Episode 75 Roy Han's family presumably had a VIP Code applied as their consciousness are analysed and then they are identified based on their DNA. Character Customisation In Lucid Adventure, there are three main elements of a character. A characters Job, a characters Tribe and a Character's Personal Attribute.Episode 88 Job There are two types of Jobs, 'Normal Jobs' and 'Combat Jobs'. 'Normal Job' players make up 70% of the game and comprise of farmers, merchants etc. whilst 'Combat Jobs' make up 30% of the game and compromise of Swordsmen, Gunners etc There are plenty of other things to do besides fighting. For example, people who are into architecture can focus on making buildings or some people find a secret forest and build their own little kingdoms where they can live in comfort or there are those who hide in the game world and gamble away with their mortgage. The possibilities are endless. In order for a player to change from a 'Normal Job' to a 'Combat Job', they have to pass The Job Advancement Test for the Job they want to change to, which are quite difficult.Episode 7 Tribe A characters Tribe is like the 'race' of a character. The exact nature of choosing a Tribe remains unclear but it seems like the players pick this right before their bodies are created. Personal Attribute Unlike a characters Job and Tribe which can be chosen, a Personal Attribute is a something give randomly at the moment of creating a character. It is an attribute given to a player regardless of their Jobs and Tribes.Episode 13 For example, magicians normally can't use bows because they are low in dexterity, but if their Personal Attribute is dexterity, it allows them to be magicians that can use bows. For characters that have martial arts skill as their personal attribute, they can become daunting healers that fight and heals at the same time. Personal Attributes are split into four Types: Skill/Stat Types, Class Types, Person Type and Transcendental Skill Type. Logouts Forced Logouts User Interface Skills A player can access their skills through the Skills Window which has a touch interface. It is divided into 3 main elements. * Job Attributes: Contains the skill Tree of the players Job * Tribe Attributes: Contains the skill tree of the players Tribe and * Personal Attributes: Contains the players attributes. Depending on the Personal Attribute Type, it can include a skill tree. HCLW Lucky Coin Screen.jpg HCLW15.jpg Brown Hair Guy2.jpg Dark's skill window1.jpg Items A Player can access their characters items through an Inventory Window that has a touch interface.The iwindow seems to be blue for all the players and the known elements within a players Inventroy are: * Equipment: This is where items such as armor, weapons other accessories are stored. * Consumable: This includes consumable items such as Potions and Food. * ETC: This hasn't been revealed. Inventory1.jpg Inventory2.jpg Stats Window A Player can access their current stats by looking at a stats window. These include stats such as strength, Intelligence, dexterity, Movement speed, agility. Stats Window1.jpg Quests Window A quest windows that shows all the players completed quests including quests 'in progress'. Achievement Window A window showing all the players past achievements. Level System Lucid Adventure uses a level-based system to determine the strength of a player. Once the player gains enough EXP, their current level is raised by one. Stat points are awarded at each level-up, which the player can use to raise either their given stat. Lucid Adventure has a level cap of 99 and the players have to carefully allocate each gained stat point to their desired stat in order to maximise the balance of their character. Players can get an increase in skills as they increase their levels. Current Class Attribute skills can be increased and new Class Attribute skills can be acquired the higher a players level goes. Not much information has been given about Tribe Attribute skills as of yet. The exact nature of leveling up the different Personal Attribute Types has yet to be revealed but some Personal Attributes require certain unique conditions to be met before they can be levelled up.Episode 67 Each Stat has a maximum cap of 999 but this can be increased with certain buffs and equipments. Like most MMORPG games, it is impossible to get the maximum stat in every single category but in Lucid Adventure, through a combination of his strategy, his unique skills and a lot of luck, Hardcore Leveling Warrior was able to become the only All-Stat User, making him a legend of Lucid Adventure. Death and Resurrection When a player dies, they lose experience points which could potentially lead to a loss of levels.Episode 71 There are special cases where players have their entire Level and stats reset to 1 after they are killed. It is unclear if players drop their items when they die but both Hardcore Leveling Warrior retained the Paralyzing Dagger after his death and eventual resurrection.Episode 5 It is unclear if players have a cool down period after their deaths to log back into the game. Unlike the players, It seems like NPC cannot be resurrected if they die.Episode 93 So far, it seems like players are resurrected at their last login points. Hardcore Leveling Warrior was resurrected near Yopi Land after he was killed. Gold Currency Gold Coins denoted as (G) is the currency used in Lucid Adventure. 3 years Earlier, Lucid Advantage had no currency exchange system with the had 10 million log ins.By the start of the series the ratio of Real World Money to Lucid Adventure money is exactly 2:1. Bugs The 'official' bugs in Lucid Adventure as defined by Giga are Nightmare and the Black Skill Window. A Bug Player is a player that uses NightmareEpisode 50 or a Hidden GateEpisode 21 to boost their stats and gain an advantage which in turn leads to a disruption of the game. The use of a bug immediately alerst The Security team who move quickly to apprehend the offender.Episode 22 Lucid Adventure Terms of Service These are the Terms of Service players have to agree to abide by in order to play Lucid Adventure. Terms of Service Known * Lucid Adventure Terms of Service - Part 3-1 of Art.4 states that Nightmare is strictly prohibited for normal users because it causes disorder. Kingdoms Lucid Adventure is an enormous world and all the kingdoms within it have yet to be revealed. * The Charon Kingdom * The Western Kingdom * The Eastern Kingdom * The Giga Empire * The Lua Kingdom Moderators The sheer scale of Lucid Adventure means that there are different elements that are moderated by different groups. Giga The official face of Lucid Adventure and assumed 'creators' of the game. They monitor the game for 'bugs' and ensure that players have a great experience of Lucid Adventure. They have a limited influence on the system of Lucid Adventure as the Ranking system they founded became ingrained into Lucid Adventure's core mechanics but they do not have complete control of Lucid Adventure and are not the 'True Operators' of the game. They are currently after the 'reality concept' of Lucid Adventure and are trying to capture their former chairman, Roy Han. The Gods The creators of Lucid Adventure or to be more precise, the highest authority NPC that were created directly by their 'father', Roy Han. Apart from having other-worldly combat power, they have the power to banish people from Lucid Adventure permanentlyEpisode 95, grant great rewards that are wnated by every faction in Lucid Adventure and even remove traces of Nightmare from players. Combat NPC Dacon and Schub are the NPCs directly under the God of Combat. They act as the referees during PvPs and have the power and authority to banish players from Lucid Adventure if they or God of Combat are insulted.Episode 17 Key Terminology Nightmare PvP Rankers The Absolute Quest The Combat Tournament The Very First War References Category:Terminology Category:Worlds